


Them's Fighting Words

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was awards.</p></blockquote>





	Them's Fighting Words

"Another bar fight, eh?" Angelus didn't bother to keep the sneer out of his voice. "We're supposed to kill them, not let them beat us up."

"Don't worry about me. Nothing like a brawl to get the blood flowing."

Angelus snorted derisively. "Maybe you'll get a medal for most bruises. While you're healing, I'll make sure that Dru isn't too lonely."

Stupid git. Spike silently seethed, as he heard Drusilla's delighted cry of "Daddy." Taking down a few slayers would prove to everyone who the most fearsome vampire really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was awards.


End file.
